Czerwonym szlakiem/I/02
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ II. Dedukcya nauką. Następnego dnia spotkaliśmy się o umówionej godzinie i obejrzeliśmy mieszkanie przy ulicy Baker Nr 221 b., o którem Holmes mówił. Składało się z dwóch wygodnych sypialni i z jednej obszernej, wysokiej, elegancko umeblowanej, bawialni o dwóch dużych oknach. Lokal był pod każdym względem taki ponętny, a cena wydawała się taka umiarkowana, skoro mieliśmy ją płacić we dwóch, że dobiliśmy targu na miejscu. Ponieważ mieszkanie było puste, przeto tego samego wieczora jeszcze przeniosłem rzeczy z hotelu, a następnego dnia rano zjechał Sherlock Holmes ze skrzyniami i kuframi. Przez kilka dni byliśmy gorliwie zajęci odpakowywaniem, ustawianiem i układaniem naszych rzeczy. Poczem, ukończywszy tę pracę, zaczęliśmy urządzać gospodarstwo i przyzwyczajać się stopniowo do nowego otoczenia. Holmes nie był bynajmniej człowiekiem trudnym w pożyciu. Spokojny w obejściu, prowadził życie systematyczne. Rzadko kiedy kładł się spać po dziesiątej, a zrana, zanim ja wstałem, on już, zjadłszy śniadanie, wychodził. Niekiedy spędzał całe dni w pracowni chemicznej, innym razem w sali sekcyjnej, a bywało, że wybierał się na długie przechadzki po najnędzniejszych zaułkach miasta. Trudno sobie wyobrazić całą siłę jego energii, gdy był w okresie czynu; ale od czasu do czasu przychodziła reakcya, a wówczas dniami całemi leżał na sofie w bawialni, bez słowa i bez ruchu prawie. W chwilach podobnych zauważyłem taki senny, bezmyślny wyraz w jego oczach, że byłbym niewątpliwie posądził go o używanie jakiego narkotyku, gdyby wzorowa jego wstrzemięźliwość i przykładny tryb życia nie zaprotestowały przeciw takiemu podejrzeniu. Mijały tygodnie a ciekawość moja wzmagała się stopniowo — jaki był właściwie zawód mego spółlokatora, jakie miał cele w życiu? Sama postać jego zresztą mogła zwrócić uwagę najobojętniejszego obserwatora. Wysokiego wzrostu, miał sześć stóp przeszło, a był taki szczupły, że wydawał się wyższy jeszcze. Oczy miał bystre, przenikliwe, tylko nie podczas owych napadów odrętwienia, o których wspominałem; nos cienki, zakrzywiony, jak dziób drapieżnego ptaka, nadawał twarzy jego wyraz stanowczy i czujny. Podbródek, wystający i kwadratowy, był również cechą charakterystyczną człowieka silnej woli. Ręce miał zawsze poplamione atramentem i poparzone gryzącemi kwasami; przytem posiadał nadzwyczajną zwinność palców i lekkie dotknięcie, o czem przekonałem się niejednokrotnie, patrząc jak manipulował kruchemi narzędziami fizycznemi. Jakkolwiek czytelnik może mnie pomówić o instynkty starej plotkarki, niemniej wyznaję, że człowiek ten intrygował mnie niesłychanie i że wielokrotnie usiłowałem przeniknąć tajemnicę, jaką się otaczał. Jednakże, zanim kto wyda wyrok na mnie, niechaj sobie przypomni jakie życie moje było bezcelowe i jak niewiele rzeczy zajmowało moja uwagę. Zdrowie pozwalało mi wychodzić tylko podczas wyjątkowo sprzyjającej pogody, a nie miałem znajomych, którzyby przyszli mnie odwiedzić i przerwać jednostajność takiego uciążliwego trybu życia. Wobec takich okoliczności schwyciłem skwapliwie te sposobność zapełnienia czemśkolwiek czasu i snułem najrozmaitsze domysły na rachunek swego towarzysza. Medycyny nie studyował. Potwierdził sam, w odpowiedzi na zapytanie, to, co mi o nim w tym względzie powiedział Stamford. Nie były też książki, które czytywał, ujęte w pewien system, pozwalający mu czynić postępy w pewnej określonej gałęzi wiedzy lub utorować specyalną ścieżkę do świata nauki. Wszelako zapał jego do pewnych studyów był istotnie niezwykły, a wiadomości jego, wychodzące po za obręb utartych granic, były takie obszerne i dokładne, że uwagi jego wprawiały mnie nieraz w zdumienie. Oczywiście — myślałem — nikt nie będzie pracował tak usilnie, ani usiłował zdobyć tak dokładnych wiadomości w pewnych kierunkach, jeśli nie ma na widoku jakiegoś określonego celu. Dorywczy czytelnik rzadko kiedy zdoła uporządkować w umyśle to, czego się nauczył. Nikt nie będzie obciążał umysłu przeróżnemi wiadomościami podrzędnemi, nie mając po temu ważnych powodów. Jego nieuctwo w pewnych sprawach było równie zdumiewające, jak wiedza jego w innych. Z dziedziny literatury współczesnej, filozofii i polityki wiedział tyle, co nic. Gdy przytoczyłem pewnego razu Tomasza Carlyle’a, Holmes zapytał mnie najnaiwniej w świecie, kto to taki i co on zrobił? Zdumienie moje wszakże dosięgło szczytu, gdy wykryłem przypadkiem, że nie miał pojęcia o teoryi Kopernika, nie znał wyjaśnienia systemu słonecznego. Fakt, że w końcu XIX wieku istniał człowiek cywilizowany, który nie wiedział, że ziemia obraca się dokoła słońca, wydawał mi się taki niesłychany, że nie mogłem wprost temu uwierzyć. — Jesteś pan, jak widzę, zdziwiony, — rzekł, uśmiechając się na widok mego osłupienia. — Ale teraz, skoro już wiem, dołożę wszelkich starań, żeby o tem zapomnieć. — Żeby zapomnieć! — Widzi pan, — objaśniał — mózg człowieka jest dla mnie niby pusty strych, który każdy winien sobie umeblować według własnego wyboru. Głupiec zapcha go tandetą, jaka mu się nawinie pod rękę, tak, że na wiadomości, które mogłyby mu przynieść istotny pożytek, nie będzie miejsca, albo, w najlepszym, razie, znajdą się w takim chaosie wraz z różnemi rzeczami, że gdy nastręczy mu się sposobność skorzystania z nich, już ich wcale odnaleźć nie zdoła. Natomiast pracownik zapobiegliwy jest bardzo ostrożny w zapełnianiu swego strychu mózgowego. Umieści w nim tylko te narzędzia, które mogą mu być użyteczne w pracy, ale ma ich dobór obfity i wzorowo uporządkowany. Błędnem jest mniemanie, że ta mała izdebka ma ściany rozciągliwe, które może rozszerzać dowolnie. Wierzaj mi pan, iż nadchodzi czas, kiedy wzamian za każdy nowy dodatek do swej wiedzy, człowiek zapomina coś, o czem wiedział poprzednio. Ztąd też niesłychanie ważnem jest, by fakty niepotrzebne nie wypierały z miejsca pożytecznych. — Ależ system słoneczny! — zaprotestowałem. — A mnie co u licha po nim? — przerwał niecierpliwie; — powiadasz pan, że obracamy się naokoło słońca. Gdybyśmy się obracali dokoła księżyca nie zrobiłoby mi to najmniejszej różnicy i nie miałoby najmniejszego wpływu na moje prace. Zamierzałem spytać go, jakie właściwie są te prace, ale coś nieuchwytnego w jego obejściu wskazało mi, że pytanie takie byłoby na razie niepożądane. Gdy wyszedł, zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tą krótką rozmową naszą i wysnuwać z niej wnioski. Holmes powiedział, że nie stara się o nabycie wiadomości, nie mających styczności bezpośredniej z jego celem. A zatem wszystkie te, które posiada, są mu pożyteczne. Wyliczyłem sobie w myśli wszystkie przedmioty, z któremi wydawał mi się wyjątkowo dobrze obznajmiony. Wziąłem nawet ołówek i spisałem je, a gdym skończył tę robotę, nie mogłem się powstrzymać od uśmiechu na widok dokumentu, jaki sporządziłem. Brzmiał, jak następuje: 1. Literatura. — Nieznajomość zupełna. 2. Filozofia. — dto. 3. Astronomia. — dto. 4. Polityka. — Znajomość mierna. 5. Botanika. — Wiadomości nierówne. Obznajmiony doskonale ze wszystkiem co dotyczy belladony, opium i trucizn wogóle. Nie ma pojęcia o ogrodnictwie praktycznem. 6. Geologia. — Wiadomości praktyczne, lecz ograniczone. Odróżnia od pierwszego rzutu oka różne gatunki gruntu. Za powrotem z przechadzek pokazywał mi niejednokrotnie plamy na spodniach i objaśniał jak, po barwie i składzie, poznaje z jakiej dzielnicy Londynu pochodzi każda plama. 7. Chemia. — Wiadomości bardzo gruntowne. 8. Anatomia. — Wiadomości dokładne ale niesystematyczne. 9. Literatura sensacyjna. — Znajomość niesłychana. Zdaje się, że wie o każdym szczególe każdej ohydy, popełnionej w ciągu wieku. 10. Gra dobrze na skrzypcach. 11. Jest wyśmienitym bokserem, fechtuje się świetnie. 12. Zna dobrze przepisy kodeksu brytańskiego. Ale zaledwie skończyłem ten spis, wrzuciłem go w ogień ze złością. — Zamiast męczyć się nad tem, — pomyślałem, — do czego może prowadzić taki zbiór przeróżnych wiadomości i jakiego jest rodzaju zawód, w którym się mogą przydać, lepiej odrazu zrezygnować. Wspomniałem., że Holmes grał dobrze na skrzypcach. Miał istotnie duży talent, ale objawiał go w sposób równie ekscentryczny, jak wszystkie inne wiadomości. Że grał wprawnie utwory niełatwe, wiedziałem o tem dobrze, bo na moje prośby grywał mi pieśni Mendelssohn’a i inne głośne kompozycye. Gdy wszakże brał skrzypce z własnego popędu rzadko kiedy grał jak się należy. Siedział najczęściej wyciągnięty w fotelu, zamykał oczy i brzdąkał po strunach skrzypiec, które kładł na kolanach. Niekiedy wydobywał dźwięki łagodne i smętne, niekiedy struny rozbrzmiewały wesoło, energicznie. Najwidoczniej odpowiadał w ten sposób na swoje najskrytsze myśli; ale czy ta muzyka miała na celu podniecić jego wyobraźnie, czy też wynikała z chwilowego kaprysu, — powiedzieć nie potrafię. Zbuntowałbym się niechybnie przeciw tym denerwującym popisom, gdyby nie to, że zazwyczaj kończył je odegraniem całego szeregu moich ulubionych utworów, chcąc tem, niewątpliwie, wynagrodzić mi owo wystawianie na próbę mojej cierpliwości. Przez pierwszy tydzień nikt nas nie odwiedził i zacząłem przypuszczać, że mój współlokator jest człowiekiem równie osamotnionym jak ja. Stopniowo jednak przekonałem się, że ma dużo znajomych, i to we wręcz przeciwnych sferach towarzyskich. Zauważyłem, między innemi, małego, szczupłego mężczyznę, o twarzy bladej, oku czarnem, przeszywającem, którego głowa przypominała szczególnym kształtem łeb szczura. Przychodził dwa, trzy razy na tydzień, a Holmes przedstawił mi go jako pana Lestrade’a. Pewnego ranka znów przyszła młoda dziewczyna wytwornie ubrana i siedziała przeszło pół godziny. Tego samego dnia popołudniu zjawił się siwy jegomość, w wytartem ubraniu, który wyglądał na Żyda handlarza i wydawał mi się bardzo wzburzony. Niezwłocznie prawie po nim ukazała się stara kobieta w podartych trzewikach. Innym razem jakiś stary, siwowłosy, pan miał naradę z moim współlokatorem, a nazajutrz przyszedł urzędnik kolejowy, którego poznałem po mundurze. Ilekroć zjawił się taki gość dziwaczny, Sherlock Holmes prosił mnie, bym mu pozwolił korzystać z bawialni, a ja wówczas zamykałem się w swojej sypialni. Tłómaczył się zawsze i przepraszał mnie za te subjekcyę. „Ten pokój — mówił — musi mi służyć za biuro; ci wszyscy ludzie to moi klienci“. Byłbym znów mógł skorzystać z tej sposobności i zapytać go znienacka, ale wrodzona delikatność powstrzymała mnie od zmuszenia go do zwierzeń. Nadto, zczasem, zacząłem przypuszczać, że Holmes ma jakieś specyalne powody do pomijania milczeniem swego właściwego zajęcia; niebawem wszakże sam wyprowadził mnie z błędu. Dnia 4 marca, — mam poważne powody pamiętać dokładnie te datę — wstałem nieco wcześniej niż zwykle i zastałem Sherlock’a Holmes’a, jeszcze przy śniadaniu. Nasza gospodyni tak przywykła do mego późnego wstawania, że na stole nie było jeszcze nakrycia dla mnie, ani też kawa moja nie była jeszcze przygotowana. Z niedorzeczną niecierpliwością, właściwą naturze ludzkiej, zadzwoniłem i suchym tonem oznajmiłem gospodyni, że jestem ubrany. Poczem wziąłem jakieś czasopismo ze stołu i zabrałem się do przerzucania go dla zabicia czasu, gdy mój towarzysz spożywał w milczeniu swoje grzanki. Jeden z artykułów był zaznaczony ołówkiem; oczywiście, zacząłem go czytać. Pretensyonalny nieco tytuł artykułu brzmiał „Księga życia“; autor usiłował w nim wykazać jak wielką korzyść może osiągnąć człowiek z dokładnego i systematycznego obserwowania wydarzeń powszednich. Artykuł wydał mi się szczególną mieszaniną bystrości i głupoty. Rozumowanie było ścisłe, ale wnioski, jak dla mnie, zbyt naciągane i przesadne. Autor utrzymywał, że chwilowy wyraz twarzy, skurcz mięśnia lub błysk oka wystarczy, by zdradzić najtajniejsze myśli człowieka. Człowiek, przyzwyczajony do obserwacyi i analizy, nie mógł mylić się, zdaniem autora, i wysnuwał wnioski równie matematyczne jak Euklides w swych słynnych teoryach. Wyniki metody wydają się niewtajemniczonemu takie zdumiewające, że, dopóki się nie obznajmi ze sposobem jej stosowania, może je uważać za jakieś czarnoksięskie zjawiska. „Człowiek, obdarzony umysłem prawdziwie logicznym“, pisał autor, „może z kropli wody wywieść możliwość istnienia Atlantyku lub Niagary, choć o nich poprzednio nic nie wiedział. Tak to życie człowieka jest wielkim łańcuchem, a dość znać jedno jego ogniwo, by je umieć z innemi w całość połączyć. Podobnie jak wszystkie rodzaje wiedzy i naukę dedukcyi i analizy można również zdobyć drogą długich i cierpliwych studyów, ale życie nie jest dość długie, by śmiertelnik mógł osiągnąć w tym kierunku najwyższą doskonałość. Zarówno z punktu widzenia moralnego jak i umysłowego przedmiot to taki zawikłany, że zrazu należy zacząć od rozwiązywania zagadnień najprostszych. Nauczmy się, spotykając bliźniego, od jednego rzutu oka odgadywać jego historyę, jego rzemiosło lub zawód. Jakkolwiek błahą wydać się może taka wprawa, niemniej zaostrza zmysł obserwacyjny i uczy gdzie i jak czego szukać. Paznokcie, rękaw, obuwie, zagięcia spodni dokoła kolan, kształt palca wskazującego i dużego, wyraz twarzy, mankiety od koszuli, to wszystko wskazówki, pozwalające poznać zawód danego człowieka. Niepodobna sobie wyobrazić, żeby złączone razem nie dały badaczowi inteligentnemu pożądanych wyników“. — Jakaż niesłychana gmatwanina! — zawołałem, rzucając pismo na stół; — w życiu swojem nie czytałem takich idyotyzmów! — Co takiego? — spytał Sherlock Holmes. — Ten artykuł, — odparłem i wskazałem łyżką od jajek, zabierając się do śniadania. — Widzę, żeś go pan też czytał, skoro jest zaznaczony. Nie przeczę, że napisany jest zręcznie. Ale irytuje mnie. Założyłbym się, że to teorye próżniaka, który, rozparty w fotelu, rozwija te wszystkie ładne paradoksy w samotnym gabinecie. Zastosowania praktycznego nie mogą przecież mieć wcale. Chciałbym tego pana widzieć w wagonie trzeciej klasy kolei podziemnej, niechby mi tam wyliczył zajęcia swoich współpasażerów. Założyłbym się o tysiąc przeciw jednemu, że temu by nie podołał. — I przegrałbyś pan, — rzekł Holmes flegmatycznie. — Co zaś do artykułu, to ja go napisałem. — Pan!? — Tak; mam skłonność wrodzoną zarówno do obserwacyi jak i do dedukcji. Teorye, które wyłożyłem w artykule, a które wydają się panu takie fantastyczne, mają w istocie rzeczy wielkie zastosowanie praktyczne, tak dalece, że są podstawą mego zarobku. — A to w jaki sposób? — spytałem mimowoli. — Mam ja zawód specyalny i zdaje mi się, że uprawiam go sam jeden na całym świecie. Jestem policyantem-doradcą, jeśli pan rozumiesz co to znaczy. Mamy tu w Londynie chmary policyantów rządowych i prywatnych. Gdy ci znajdą się w kłopocie, przychodzą do mnie, a ja naprowadzam ich na trop właściwy. W tym celu przedstawiają mi szczegółowo fakty i okoliczności, mające z niemi związek, ja zaś, przy pomocy znajomości historyi zbrodni, daję im wskazówki niechybne. Przestępstwa maja wzajemnie jakby podobieństwo rodzinne; jeśli pan znasz na wylot szczegóły tysiąca zbrodni, niepodobna prawie, żebyś nie mógł wyjaśnić tysiąc pierwszej. Lestrade jest dobrze znanym agentem śledczym. Niedawno jednak nie mógł sobie poradzić ze sprawą fałszerstwa i to sprowadziło go tutaj. — A ci inni goście pańscy? — To ludzie przysyłani przeważnie przez prywatne agencye śledcze. Wszyscy mają jakieś kłopoty i żądają pomocy, wskazówek. Ja słucham ich opowiadań, oni słuchają moich komentarzy i... wsuwam do kieszeni honoraryum. — A więc pan utrzymujesz, — rzekłem, — że, nie opuszczając swego pokoju, możesz wyjaśnić sprawę, która dla innych, choć zbadali na miejscu wszystkie szczegóły, jest ciemna? — Tak jest. Dopomaga mi w tem wrodzona intuicya. Od czasu do czasu zdarzają się wypadki bardziej zawikłane; wówczas muszę poruszyć się z miejsca i zbadać stan rzeczy naocznie. Zauważyłeś pan, może, iż posiadam dużo wiadomości specyalnych; korzystam z nich wszystkich przy rozwiązywaniu zagadnień; a to ułatwia sprawę niezmiernie. Metoda dedukcyjna, wyjaśniona w artykule, który pana tak oburzył, oddaje mi nieocenione usługi praktyczne. Obserwacya stała się moją drugą naturą. Byłeś pan zdziwiony, gdym panu powiedział, za naszem pierwszem spotkaniem, że powracasz z Afganistanu, nieprawdaż? — Ktoś powiedział to panu niewątpliwie. — Bynajmniej. Spostrzegłem, żeś pan wrócił z Afganistanu. Dzięki długiemu przyzwyczajeniu, myśli moje wiążą się tak szybko, że doszedłem do wniosku, nie zdając sobie sprawy z ogniw pośrednich, które te myśli łączą. A jednak one istnieją. Bieg rozumowania mego był następujący: „Oto jegomość, mający typ lekarza, ale jednocześnie i pozór żołnierza. Jest to zatem oczywiście lekarz wojskowy. Powrócił tylko co z jakiegoś kraju podzwrotnikowego, bo ma cerę ciemną, a nie jest to jej barwa zwykła, bo ręce w kostce są białe. Znosił ciężkie niewygody, przeszedł chorobę, mówi o tem wyraźnie twarz wynędzniała i podkrążone oczy. Nadto miał lewą rękę zranioną; jest sztywna i ma ruchy utrudnione. W jakimże kraju podzwrotnikowym mógł angielski lekarz wojskowy znosić niewygody, chorować i być zranionym? Oczywiście, w Afganistanie“. Całe to rozumowanie nie trwało sekundy. Poczem powiedziałem, żeś pan powrócił z Afganistanu, co pana mocno zdziwiło. — Dzięki pańskim objaśnieniom, wydaje mi się to teraz dosyć proste, — rzekłem z uśmiechem. — Przypominasz mi pan Dupin’a Edgara Allana Poego. Nie wyobrażałem sobie wcale, żeby takie jednostki mogły istnieć nietylko w romansach ale i w życiu rzeczywistem. Sherlock Holmes wstał i zapalił fajkę. — Sądzisz pan niewątpliwie, że tem porównaniem z Dupin’em pochlebiasz mi, — zauważył. — Tymczasem, mojem zdaniem, Dupin był człowiekiem bardzo pospolitym. Cała jego sztuka polega na tem, że zadaje znienacka, po kwadransie milczenia, trafne pytania swoim interlokutorom i w ten sposób przenika ich myśli; jest to metoda efektowna ale bardzo powierzchowna. Posiada on niewątpliwie pewien zmysł analityczny; ale nie jest bynajmniej takiem niezwykłem zjawiskiem, jakiem go chce mieć Poe. — Czytałeś pan dzieła Gaboriau? — spytałem; — czy Lecoq jest dla pana typem doskonałego agenta śledczego? Sherlock Holmes zaśmiał się szyderczo. — Lecoq jest marnym partaczem — odparł tonem rozdrażnionym; — ma tylko jedną zaletę, a mianowicie energię. Ta książka przyprawiła mnie poprostu o chorobę. Chodzi tam o stwierdzenie osobistości nieznanego więźnia. Ja dokonałbym tego w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. Lecoq zaś potrzebował na to sześciu miesięcy. Ta praca pana Gaboriau powinnaby się stać dla agentów śledczych podręcznikiem, któryby ich nauczył, czego powinni unikać. Gniewało mnie trochę to lekceważenie dwóch typów, które budziły we mnie podziw. Podszedłem do okna i stanąłem, przyglądając się ożywionemu ruchowi ulicznemu. „Ten jegomość może być bardzo mądry“, pomyślałem, „ale jest też niezwykle zarozumiały“. — Dzisiaj niema już ani zbrodni ani zbrodniarzy — zaczął znów zgryźliwie Holmes. — Porządny mózg jest dziś zbyteczny w naszym zawodzie. Wiem doskonale, że mam w sobie dane, by rozsławić swoje imię. Niema i nie było człowieka, któryby z takim, jak ja, zasobem wiedzy nabytej i zdolności wrodzonych przystępował do śledzenia zbrodni. I jaki z tego rezultat? Nie mam co śledzić; zbrodnie już nie istnieją, są tylko, co najwyżej drobne, pospolite przestępstwa, tak niezręcznie popełniane, że je wykryje najprostszy oficyalista Scotland-Yardu. Ta zarozumiałość drażniła mnie coraz bardziej, postanowiłem tedy zmienić temat rozmowy. — Ciekaw jestem czego ten tam szuka? — rzekłem, wskazując palcem barczystego, pospolicie ubranego człowieka, który szedł wolno przeciwległym chodnikiem i przyglądał się uważnie numerom domów. W ręku trzymał niebieską kopertę, widocznie miał spełnić jakieś zlecenie. — Kto? ten dymisyonowany podoficer marynarki? — spytał Sherlock Holmes. „A niech go licho porwie z takiem pyszałkostwem!“ — pomyślałem. — „Wie dobrze, iż nie mogę sprawdzić, czy odgadł słusznie“. Zaledwie zdążyłem sformułować te myśl, gdy człowiek przez nas śledzony, spostrzegł numer naszego domu i przebiegł spiesznie przez ulicę. Po chwili, usłyszeliśmy silne uderzenie młotkiem o drzwi, niski głos w sieni i ciężkie kroki po schodach. — Dla pana Sherlock’a Holmes’a — rzekł, wchodząc do pokoju i podając list memu współlokatorowi. Nastręczała mi się doskonała sposobność dania mu nauczki za tę nieznośną zarozumiałość, tembardziej, że, gdy popisywał się swoją domyślnością, nie przypuszczał, iż będę mógł niezwłocznie sprawdzić jego słowa. — Powiedz mi, mój przyjacielu — rzekłem tonem wielce uprzejmym — czem się właściwie zajmujesz? — Jestem posłańcem, — panie — odparł szorstko. — Dałem mundur do odświeżenia. — A czem byłeś poprzednio? — spytałem, spoglądając złośliwie na Holmesa. — Sierżantem w lekkiej piechocie marynarki królewskiej. Niema odpowiedzi? Moje uszanowanie panom. Wyprostował się, podniósł dłoń do czoła, złożył ukłon żołnierski i wyszedł.